Tender Moments In The Apartment
Around March, the citizens of Zootopia usually celebrated Female Mammals´ Day. While not as big as Christmas or Halloween, it was still held in very high regard there, especially among couples and friends. After work, the lovey ladies of the city would have more free time on their paws than usual, and would get to have fun among friends. Judy did likewise. She had just returned from the local cinema after seeing the hit movie Baa Baa Land there with her best friends Gazelle and Mrs.Otterton. All three had been having a great time there, and were on their way home. “Wonderful movie! And the theatre wasn´t even packed tonight”, Gazelle noted. “Yes it wasn´t, unlike your concerts. Not that there´s anything wrong with it”, Judy smiled. “Can´t wait to get home. My husband always prepares a special surprise for me every Female Mammal´s Day there. It´s basically like Valentine´s Day part 2 for me”, Otterton told. “I´ve also gotten a truckload of messages wishing me a happy Female Mammals´ Day too. From an anonymous admirer, apparently”, Gazelle looked at her phone. “I think I know who it is”, Judy smiled a bit. “I wonder if your vulpine knight in shining armor has prepared something for you too?” the otter winked. “I-I don´t know”, Judy blushed. Nick always got really romantic during days like these. “Nick is such sweetheart to you, he most certainly wants to celebrate this holiday with you. I bet my horns on it”, Gazelle said. “I hope so. It was a fun night out with you two too”, Judy said as she arrived to her doorstep . “See you soon again, Judy!” Gazelle and Otterton waved Judy as they left. Opening her apartment, Judy went in. She didn´t notice anything new in there. “Happy Female Mammals´ Day, Carrots!” a familiar voice said. Nick surprised Judy and glomped her gently, handing her a rose too. “Oh thank you, darling!” Judy was delighted by her boyfriend remembering the day. “Did you have a great time in the movies with Otterton and Gazelle?” he asked. “Yes we did, I loved the movie too. Hmm…what is that scent from the bathroom?” Judy noticed. “Oh, I almost forgot. I prepared a scented bath just for my precious bunny. I even bought a new bathtub for that!” Nick showed a lovely bathtub in its full glory. Just for her beloved Carrots. Judy squealed in excitement. It didn´t take long until she was lying in the tub, enjoying the relaxing bath and hot chocolate Nick brought her too. On a cold March day like this, it was more than welcome. After bath, Judy put on a warm nightgown and joined Nick on the couch. He had prepared some Crêpe Suzette for supper, which neither of them had eaten for a very long time. Both loved it. “That was delicious. You were so sweet to me today, Nick”, Judy said after finishing it. She leaned closer to her fox. “Why wouldn´t I be? You´re the most wonderful girl in the entire city. No other female mammal feels so genuine as you do. By being yourself and not pretending, you´ve shown yourself to be the beauty incarnate herself. My bunny angel”, Nick let Judy rest her head on his lap. “I hope you´re not exaggerating too much”, Judy smiled. “Of course I´m not. When you broke the stereotypes others assume about rabbits, you gave me even more reason to love you for what you are. Every moment with you is worth cherishing, no matter how special the day is or is not”, Nick said. “That last part is so true it´s not even funny, my sly fox”, Judy hugged Nick so hard he couldn´t move. “Careful with my tail”, Nick loved the feeling of Judy holding him tight. “You know, ever since I was little, I wished I had a stuffed animal bigger than I am. The fact that that stuffed animal would turn out to be also my boyfriend makes it even better”, she giggled while snuggling her fox. “Well, having such a small but adorable girlfriend like you is pretty wonderful too”, Nick noticed her eyes getting a bit tired during the embrace. After a fun day like this, Judy was feeling sleepy at the moment. “Should we go to sleep?” Nick asked. “Not before I give the sweetest male mammal in the world what he deserves”, Judy opened her eyes a bit. She hopped into his arms like a wild rabbit and snuggled him even harder than previously. Nick couldn´t resist the urge to tickle her tail and paws a bit, just to hear her giggle. “Glad I made you happy again, honeybunny”, Nick said as Judy calmed down. “I love you Nick”, she kissed the fox on his forehead and mouth, before nuzzling him tenderly. Whether birthday, Christmas or even Female Mammals´ Day, Nick always found a way to make his bunny happy, and the way she showed her gratitude was definitely worth it. Especially when she said those three little words to him. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick Hopps continuity